


The Magic Behind Falling in Love

by yeetus159



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Witch AU, help me, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetus159/pseuds/yeetus159
Summary: Read the book to get a summary. That's probably something Ron Swanson would say.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. You're Either Delusional Or You're A Clairvoyant

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my terrible attempt at ye olde timey speak. Also, chapters will be longer from now on.

March 1692  
Salem, Massachusetts

The boy ran up the dirt path to his house, tears slipping down his cheeks and making small wet spots on his homespun clothes. In his hand he carried a large wooden hoop, and around his neck was a mud-splattered wooden cross on a leather string. He ran around the side of the house to the back, where a bearded man was chopping wood.  
When he saw the state of his son, he dropped the axe and quickly walked over to him. “What happened, Patton?”  
Patton sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his grimy hands, leaving two streaks of dirt on his face. “T-the other children-Caleb and Abraham-said that you’re a witch and-and that both of us are going to hell because we worship the devil instead of God! And then when I said ‘tis a lie and God said that a false witness shall be punished, and a liar shall be caught, they threw the cross Mama gave me into the mud and said their fathers said ‘tis true so it must be true!” With this confession, he burst into a fresh round of tears. His father sighed softly and embraced him gently, not having to kneel down since his son was 12 years old and a good height for his age.  
“Patton, do you remember what your mother said to you about people who cause destruction?” The boy slowly nodded.  
“She-she said that any person who maketh their brother’s life tumultuous are a test sent from God, and that if we pass the tests we shall be able to go to heaven with a clean conscience.” The man smiled softly at him.  
“Good. Now remember that even though both of us are blessed enough to be able to do these spells, we shall never use them with ill intent and we shall never tell anyone. I doubt that people in this town would be as accepting as the ones in the future.”  
“What do you mean in the future, Father?”  
“Well, last night I was blessed with another vision. In it I saw all kinds of people of all different colors and faith, they were marching together in a vast parade. Some may call it unholy, but the aura radiating off all of them was one of love and acceptance and determination. We were there as well. Now, I know not of how we got there, I just know that someday we will be besides them, marching and shouting.” Patton’s eyes grew wide with the thought.  
“Father, t-that sounds amazing.”  
“I know it does. I’ll tell you more about it over dinner. Now run along and do your chores, the sheep won’t feed themselves.”  
“Alright!” The boy gave his father one last hug before running off. 

Present Day  
Boston, Massachusetts  
Virgil’s POV

I woke up suddenly, rather weirded out from the dream I just had. First of all, there were actual witches in Salem? Second of all, why the hell was my father there, or someone who had his name? I don’t think the name Patton even existed in colonial America. I decided to go back to sleep and call Remy tomorrow-or later today, seeing as my clock read 2:30 a.m. Or maybe I should go to Dad’s attic first, see what I could find. Nothing like an old family mystery that was probably a dream. I eventually decided on the latter and snuggled back under the covers, falling asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 1-Here's Your Change: Literally and Figuratively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be longer than this soon I swear.

“So let me get this gay….you want to try to summon your dad, from the underworld, to see you play the guitar?” Remy asked me.   
“Yep, pretty much.”   
“That is one of the craziest, most insane, most awesome ideas I have ever heard. Come to my place tomorrow with the book.” He hung up the phone. I laid on the couch for a couple hours, just surfing through Netflix and contemplating my existence. For dinner-or a midnight snack, more like, I ordered some fried chicken and onion rings.   
As I waited for the delivery guy to show up, I decided to flip through the book for a bit, maybe see if I could find who wrote this. I had found it when I was looking through my dad’s attic the other day, an old-looking leather book with some Latin words on it. Naturally, I took it home to read. It was just full of things like ‘how to talk to ghosts’ or ‘how to exorcise a demon’. Even though it was probably a prank, as a firm believer in the paranormal, I had to at least try using the book.   
I decided to start off with one of the rituals in the beginning of the book: how to sense if someone was a vampire/witch/some other mythical creature. According to the book, if someone was a vampire, they would glow red, a witch would glow blue, werewolves/shapeshifters would glow purple, and animal hybrids would glow orange. The spell itself was pretty easy, all I had to do was sprinkle salt in a triangle shape around a piece of paper with my name written on it in red ink, and then say the words written in the book.   
I grabbed a post-it note, since they didn’t say what kind of paper, and scrawled my name on it in red pen. I stuck the post-it note on the ground and went to my small kitchen, grabbing the bottle of salt. I poured some out and arranged the grains in the shape of a triangle around the paper. Then it was time for the most stressful part-seeing if the spell thing worked.   
I grabbed the book and started reading out loud: “Et non indicaverunt mihi monstrum est ut paratiores adversum me tuear. Nescio quid facio ego modo lecta est interpres et sperabat non erat temere Latinam potius, quam accurate translate.” When I was done, the note started glowing red and floating a bit off the ground. There was a blinding flash, and when I managed to see again, I saw that the original note and triangle of salt was gone. In its place was a bit of parchment that read ‘Congratulations!’   
“......Well, either that spell was real and I have magical insight ability now or whatever, or that was a very elaborate prank done by someone who knows what they’re doing-” I stopped talking as soon as I saw my arms. They were glowing blue. But it wasn’t the regular late-night TV blue glow. It was a pulsing, shimmering purplish-blue that looked almost ethereal. “Oh my god. I-I-I-” I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Oh yeah, I forgot about the artery cement I ordered.   
I opened the door and came face to face with a really hot dude. Normally, I would just stare at his face and blush behind my foundation, but since today was not a normal day, I found myself staring at the blue aura around his body. “I-uhm-”   
“You’re a witch too?” I was taken aback by the bluntness in his tone, but managed to nod shakily. He stuck out his hand for me to shake and smiled gently.   
“Well Mr. Witch, I’m Logan Crofters. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”   
“I-I’m Virgil. And….nice to meet you too.”


	3. When Meeting the Parents Goes Wrong-And Right-And Wrong Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan go to his apartment to chat a bit more. But a certain overprotective father isn't too happy about that...

Logan opened his car door for me. “Thanks, hot du-um, r-regular, average, witch dude.” I stammered as I climbed into the passenger seat of his small, beat-up gray Honda. I saw him raise an eyebrow and give me a scrutinizing look, but he didn’t say anything, just climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. I sighed softly in relief and turned the leather book over in my hands, rubbing its spine and feeling the aging leather used to bind the pages together. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan press a button, and music started flooding the car. I snorted when I heard the first couple notes. 

“You seriously listen to Bach while driving? You’re such a nerd.” 

“Well if I’m a nerd, then you are one too. How else would you know that this music is Bach and not just classical?” My eyes widened and I suddenly realized my mistake.

“Wait no no I-” That was when I noticed the small smirk tugging the corners of his beautiful, pink lips up-wait, what did I just say? Damn it, I was going to have to see if there was a love-suppressing spell in the book later. I punched him in the arm lightly and turned away, crossing my arms and sinking into my hoodie a bit more. I was thankful that Patton had bought it a couple sizes too big, because that made it all the more comfortable. 

Logan coughed a bit and I was startled from my thoughts. I glanced over to him, only to see him gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter than necessary. His face held a tense expression that can be likened to when you didn’t do your homework and you’re thinking of how to lie to the teacher. 

“What’s eating you this time, Lo?” Even though we had only known each other for an hour or so, it felt like much longer. He sighed and relaxed his hold on the wheel slightly.

“I’m just trying to figure out how I should lie to my father. He’s rather...overprotective, and he’ll freak out if he knows that I have a late-night job. He’s also basically a human lie detector, which is great because he works with the police and he can question suspects, but not so great when I want to hide information from him.” 

“Wait a minute, I saw a spell in here that can let you lie-“ 

“That won’t work. Where do you think I got my witch genetics from? Father put a spell on me a couple years back, when I first discovered my powers, that prohibits me from using magic without his presence, and it lets him know if I’m in the proximity of a spell being cast.”

“...wow, that is...going to be a problem. Hmmm,” I thought for a minute. “You probably go to the library a lot, right? Just say that you were there when you saw a friend, and he introduced me to you.” Logan thought for a bit, I could almost see the gears turning in his head. 

“I suppose that could work. As long as you’re a good liar, then he probably won’t suspect it too much.” Haha, we were screwed. I was the worst liar on the planet. Dad always used to just ask me if I had done something instead of doing like 'you know what you did' because he knew I would always fess up in the end.

“...That’s good, but there’s one more thing. You said your dad works with the police force?” 

“Yes, why are you asking?” 

“Well, you’re going to have to refer to me as Patton Morales then. Because Virgil Storm doesn’t have the greatest history with the police.” I said, balling my fists slightly in my pockets. None of the arrests were actually my fault, it was my friends throwing me under the bus and framing me, but if Logan’s dad was anything like I thought he would be, then he would probably focus on the fact that I had a record in the first place. Also yeah, he could see my face and recognize me, but since all my arrests happened in a neighboring city, and I’ll be telling him a fake name, he won’t have any reason to look me up. I am so smort, I am big brain- just kidding, thinking up this plan used up the last two of my braincells. 

Logan raised an eyebrow and stared at me, but didn’t say anything. I spent the rest of the drive listening to Bach and flipping through the spell book. Most of the spells were pretty mundane, except for this one chapter that I couldn’t open. The title in the index said ‘Forbidden Arts.’ Naturally, I made it my goal to open that book sooner or later. Not that I would ever tell Logan that, he’s the boring side character who tries to convince the protagonist to not do whatever stupid or reckless thing they were going to do.   
The car eventually stopped and both of us stepped out. Logan smoothed his shirt out and locked the car, while I hid the spell book under my hoodie. The two of us walked into the apartment building. As he pressed the elevator button, I found myself reaching for his hand. It would probably be warm, and firm but still soft, with maybe a couple callouses. I started wondering if Logan worked out, how else would he have such a good body? Those toned muscles, and abs that would probably be rock hard if I touched them, and his beautiful legs probably didn’t make themselves. 

Then, because my mind wants to make me suffer, I started wondering if he was a good cuddler. Did he enjoy cuddling? Would he be one of those people who was super nice and warm? What if he was a sleepy cuddler? Would he be a big spoon or a little spoon? Although that would be adorable, that would make me a bit sad because I enjoy being the little spoon. Wait-why would I be cuddling with him in the first place? 

I need to stop this, this is nonsense. We are friends (hopefully), he isn't a one-night stand. For God's sake, I hadn’t even known him for a full day. I can’t be falling in love that quick, love at first sight doesn’t exist. I sighed softly and looked down as I thought about years ago, when I was super naive and actually believed all that Disney movie romantic crap. Turns out, high school can educate you in other ways than academics. It taught me to not open up or trust people, it taught me that the world is really unfair, and most importantly it taught me to not fall in love unless you really knew someone. 

The elevator doors opened with a chime, startling me out of my thoughts. I followed Logan into the small box of death and watched him press the button for floor number 3. Thankfully, the ride only lasted a couple seconds, and as soon as the doors opened I hopped out onto solid ground and gave a soft sigh of relief. The two of us walked to a door with the number 317 on it and Logan took out his keys, unlocking the door and opening it.   
As soon as I stepped into the apartment, a man wearing a yellow and black suit appeared in front of us. His scarred face held a murder-filled glare that was directed at me. Lovely. 

“Uh, hi, I’m-” Before I could get the words out of my mouth, I found myself pinned against the wall with a dagger at my throat. 

“State your name and why you’re here, and how you know my son.” Logan’s dad growled, his fangs bared in a snarl. 

“Father, stop-”

“It’s okay, Lo. M-my name is Patton, and I’m at your house because Logan’s my friend and we wanted to do a study session…I take it that he didn’t tell you?” The dude turned to glare at Logan, letting go of me to put both hands on his hips. Wow, I guess i can lie if I really want to not die.

“I’m sorry, both our phones died so I couldn’t contact you, and neither of us can do an electricity spell, since that you put that stupid spell on me, and since V-Patton only found out he was a witch a couple hours ago.” Logan said, putting on a rather convincing innocent facade. His dad’s eyebrows furrowed and I could tell he was analyzing him, trying to figure out if it was a lie or not. Eventually, he looked away and sighed. 

“You know what, I’m too tired for this. I just pulled a triple shift and I haven’t slept in some number of hours. We will talk about this in detail when I have actually gotten some sleep.” He gave Logan a quick hug before walking to a bedroom to the right of the apartment. 

“Sooo...should we go to your room then?” I asked awkwardly when he was gone. 

“Yeah, I suppose. Right this way.” He gestured to his left like he was a waiter at some fancy restaurant, then started walking. I followed him at a reasonable distance, occasionally glancing at my surroundings. It was a nice apartment, a bit sparsely finished, but since both Logan and his father appeared to be very left-brain people, that wasn’t surprising. He opened a navy door that said his name on it in silver letters, revealing…..quite possibly the messiest room I have ever seen in my life. 

Papers and pencils littered the floor, along with multiple books. His unmade bed had clothes tossed onto it, the shelves were in complete disarray, and his desk was piled with textbooks and folders. This looked like something out of a cleaner's worst nightmare, or r/horrifying.

“...Wow, for someone who looks so sophisticated, your room sure is…” I trailed off, not wanting to sound rude. I was just so surprised, even Remy’s room isn’t this messy and he always leaves Starbucks cups all over the house. I heard Logan sigh softly and he turned to me. 

“Messy? Yeah, I know. But I can guarantee there’s a perfectly logical explanation for this. I sleepwalk sometimes, but whenever I do, I end up messing up my entire room. Badly. And I didn’t have enough time to clean in the morning because I overslept for once. And since it’s super late at night and I’m too tired to clean it, can you give me your spellbook?” I handed him the book, slightly confused. 

“Wait, but didn’t you say that you couldn’t cast spells?” 

“Without my father’s presence. He’s in the other room which is close enough, and he’s sleeping so he won’t know what we’re doing.” Logan opened the book and started flipping through the pages. He gave a small smile when he was at the page he wanted. “Here we go, a cleaning spell. This is your first lesson, so watch closely.” He went to the middle of the room, still holding the book. I saw him reach into his inside jacket pocket and take out a thin brown wand with bluish-silver accents, then hold it up in the air. The young man took a deep breath, then read these words from the book in a loud, assertive voice.   
“Sit locus hic, et purificati postea castra intrabitis Im 'non sic ordinantur ad ignominiam mea!” The tip of his wand started glowing blue, steadily growing stronger as the seconds passed. After around a minute, the whole room was awash with the same ethereal blue color that was radiating off Logan’s wand. He flicked his wrist, and there was a blinding flash. 

I opened my eyes and saw that the room was in order again, not a single thing out of place or anything less than impeccably neat. I also saw Logan sprawled out on the floor, having probably fainted from the strain on his body. …..WAIT WHAT-


End file.
